The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey/Gallery
Gallery images of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. The main category for this page is Images from An Unexpected Journey. (As to note, a few of the pictures in the Production section were scenes from the second film, The Desolation of Smaug.) Concept Art Production AUJ Production Photo 1.jpg AUJ Production Photo 2.jpg AUJ Production Photo 3.jpg AUJ Production Photo 4.jpg AUJ Production Photo 5.jpg AUJ Production Photo 6.jpg AUJ Production Photo 7.jpg AUJ Production Photo 8.jpg AUJ Production Photo 9.jpg AUJ Production Photo 10.jpg AUJ Production Photo 11.jpg AUJ Production Photo 12.jpg AUJ Production Photo 13.jpg AUJ Production Photo 14.jpg AUJ Production Photo 15.jpg AUJ Production Photo 16.jpg AUJ Production Photo 17.jpg AUJ Production Photo 18.jpg AUJ Production Photo 19.jpg AUJ Production Photo 20.jpg AUJ Production Photo 21.jpg AUJ Production Photo 22.jpg AUJ Production Photo 23.jpg AUJ Production Photo 24.jpg AUJ Production Photo 25.jpg AUJ Production Photo 26.jpg AUJ Production Photo 27.jpg AUJ Production Photo 28.jpg AUJ Production Photo 29.jpg AUJ Production Photo 30.jpg AUJ Production Photo 31.jpg AUJ Production Photo 32.jpg AUJ Production Photo 33.jpg AUJ Production Photo 34.jpg AUJ Production Photo 35.jpg AUJ Production Photo 36.jpg AUJ Production Photo 37.jpg AUJ Production Photo 38.jpg AUJ Production Photo 39.jpg AUJ Production Photo 40.jpg AUJ Production Photo 41.jpg AUJ Production Photo 42.jpg AUJ Production Photo 43.jpg AUJ Production Photo 44.jpg AUJ Production Photo 45.jpg AUJ Production Photo 46.jpg AUJ Production Photo 47.jpg AUJ Production Photo 48.jpg AUJ Production Photo 49.jpg AUJ Production Photo 50.jpg AUJ Production Photo 51.jpg AUJ Production Photo 52.jpg AUJ Production Photo 53.jpg AUJ Production Photo 54.jpg AUJ Production Photo 55.jpg AUJ Production Photo 56.jpg AUJ Production Photo 57.jpg AUJ Production Photo 58.jpg AUJ Production Photo 59.jpg AUJ Production Photo 60.jpg AUJ Production Photo 61.jpg AUJ Production Photo 62.jpg AUJ Production Photo 63.jpg AUJ Production Photo 64.jpg AUJ Production Photo 65.jpg AUJ Production Photo 66.jpg AUJ Production Photo 67.jpg AUJ Production Photo 68.jpg AUJ Production Photo 69.jpg AUJ Production Photo 70.jpg AUJ Production Photo 82.jpg AUJ Production Photo 83.jpg AUJ Production Photo 84.jpg AUJ Production Photo 85.jpg AUJ Production Photo 86.jpg AUJ Production Photo 87.jpg Screenshots Teaser Trailer Trailer #2 Film Prologue: The Fall of Erebor AUJ Scene 1,1.jpg AUJ Scene 1,2.jpg AUJ Scene 1,3.jpg AUJ Scene 1,4.jpg AUJ Scene 1,5.jpg AUJ Scene 1,6.jpg AUJ Scene 1,7.jpg AUJ Scene 1,8.jpg AUJ Scene 1,9.jpg AUJ Scene 1,10.jpg AUJ Scene 1,11.jpg AUJ Scene 1,12.jpg AUJ Scene 1,13.jpg AUJ Scene 1,14.jpg AUJ Scene 1,15.jpg AUJ Scene 1,16.jpg AUJ Scene 1,17.jpg AUJ Scene 1,18.jpg AUJ Scene 1,19.jpg AUJ Scene 1,20.jpg AUJ Scene 1,21.jpg AUJ Scene 1,22.jpg AUJ Scene 1,23.jpg AUJ Scene 1,24.jpg AUJ Scene 1,25.jpg AUJ Scene 1,26.jpg AUJ Scene 1,27.jpg AUJ Scene 1,28.jpg AUJ Scene 1,29.jpg AUJ Scene 1,30.jpg AUJ Scene 1,31.jpg AUJ Scene 1,32.jpg AUJ Scene 1,465.jpg Extended Edition Post-Production Releases Posters Promotional Posters AUJ teaser trailer.jpg|The first promotional poster. AUJ teaser poster 2.jpg|The second promotional poster. AUJ theatrical poster.jpg|The third promotional poster. AUJ poster 4.jpg|The fourth promotional poster. Character Posters Bilbo poster.jpg|Poster of Bilbo. Gandalf poster.jpg|Poster of Gandalf. Thorin poster.jpg|Poster of Thorin. Fíli poster.jpg|Poster of Fíli. Kíli poster.jpg|Poster of Kíli. Óin poster.jpg|Poster of Óin. Glóin poster.jpg|Poster of Glóin. Dwalin poster.jpg|Poster of Dwalin. Balin poster.jpg|Poster of Balin. Bifur poster.jpg|Poster of Bifur. Bofur poster.jpg|Poster of Bofur. Bombur poster.jpg|Poster of Bombur. Dori poster.jpg|Poster of Dori. Nori poster.jpg|Poster of Nori. Ori poster.jpg|Poster of Ori. Galadriel poster.jpg|Poster of Galadriel. Gollum poster.jpg|Poster of Gollum. Video Releases The Hobbit AUJ Extended DVD Edition.jpg|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' Extended Edition DVD. Merchandise Category:Image galleries